After-School
by tooru12
Summary: Kise mempelajari suatu yang penting dari senyum./Teen!KiKuro
1. After-School 0

**After-School**

**© tooru12**

**Rate: K**

**Pair(s): AkaKuro & Teen!KiKuro**

**Warning(s): typo, OOT, OOC, AU, dll**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KnB itu milik Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan tooru...**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 0: After-School **_

_**.**_

Kuroko merapikan barang-barangnya yang tertata rapi di mejanya. Mengurutkan buku pelajaran dari ukuran terbesar sampai ukuran terkecil. Tipikal Kuroko.

Di kelas itu hanya tersisa dua siswa, Kuroko-dirinya dan partner tim basketnya, Kagami Taiga.

Mengapa mereka tidak pulang lebih dahulu? ...Yah, jawabannya singkat.

Kuroko menunggu Kagami sampai bangun.

Mereka berdua selalu berjalan bersama ketika pulang sekolah. Kadang, mampir ke Maji Burger untuk mengganjal perut masing-masing. Namun, sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini Kagami sedang malas berjalan bersama dengannya.

Kuroko menghela napas lalu berdiri sambil membawa tasnya.

Jari telunjuknya menekan kuat-kuat di kepala Kagami. Kagami mengerang dalam arti merespons Kuroko.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kagami-kun."

Tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu jawaban Kagami, Kuroko langsung mengangkat kakinya keluar dari kelasnya.

Biasanya, Kuroko akan hadir dalam latihan basket di sekolahnya. Tapi sang pelatih dan kapten memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama satu bulan sejak mereka telah memenangkan final dari Winter Cup. Yup, tim Seirin menang. Dan...banyak sekali hal-hal yang terjadi setelah Winter Cup telah dimenangkan oleh Seirin.

Salah satunya adalah sekarang ini.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat menemukan surai merah dan surai kuning, yang sedang menunggu di pintu gerbang, dari loker sepatunya.

Kedua orang yang menunggu Kuroko masing-masing memekai syal yang sesuai dengan warna rambut mereka. Begitupula Kuroko.

Dengan perasaan yang geli, setelah melihat para penunggunya, Kuroko memakai sepatu boots-nya dan memasang syal di lehernya.

Ia segera berjalan santai keluar pintu sekolah. Belum sampai di gerbang, si surai kuning-yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, berlari kearahnya dengan ancang-ancang memeluk.

"KUUURRRRROKOCCHII~!" serunya lalu memeluk pinggang Kuroko dengan erat. Kuroko mengelus rambutnya. "Kurokocchi lama ssu~"

"Gome...-"

"Kamu selalu lama, Tetsuya." Kuroko bergidik ngeri saat menemui sepasang _heterochromia_ menatap tajam kearahnya.

"_Gomenasai, _Akashi-kun, Kise-kun,"

Kise Ryouta, tetangganya, terkekeh lalu mengendurkan pelukannya untuk bertatap muka dengan Kuroko.

"_Daijoubu ssu!_ "

Akashi Seijuurou, kapten tim Rakuzan dimana tim Seirin mengalahkannya, menarik Kise dengan kasar dan menarik tangan dingin Kuroko agar langkahnya sejajar dengan langkah Akashi.

"Akashi-senpai! _Hidoi ssu!_ Aku duluan yang menemukan Kurokocchi!" erang Kise lalu merangkul lengan Kuroko yang bebas. Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Anak-kecil. Sebaiknya tidak ikut-ikut kita berdua," gumam Akashi yang berhasil membuat wajah Kuroko memanas dan menyalakan amarah Kise.

"Tch..."

"A-akashi-kun...'berdua'...?" Kuroko mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Salting rupanya.

Akashi menyeringai, "Rupanya Tetsuya senang, hm?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Napas hangatnya menyentuh bibir Kuroko.

"Hentikaaan!" teriak Kise dengan _chibi_nya seraya mendorong mereka berdua sehingga tangan mereka terlepas dari tautan tersebut.

Kise, dengan cepat, menengahi mereka berdua dan menyambar tangan Kuroko yang telah dipegang Akashi.

"Kenapa, anak kecil? Cemburu?"

"Akashi-senpai curang! Kan sekarang giliranku untuk menggandeng Kurokocchi dan semacamnya!"

'_Se...macamnya...?_ ' batin Kuroko akan keambiguan Kise.

"Tch, kamu belum waktunya untuk itu, anak kecil."

Pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut. Kise yang mengomel dan Akashi yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Namun Kise tidak lengah akan tatapannya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia mendangak untuk melihat langit yang warnanya tidak ada bedanya dengan di darat.

...

Semuanya berubah, tanpa ia sadari. Kise yang mulai bertambah dewasa, walaupun masih kasatmata, dan Akashi yang mulai mendekatinya dengan _to-the-point._

Pendekatan Akashi adalah misteri bagi Kuroko, sampai sekarang.

Akashi yang dulu adalah Akashi yang sombong dan menganggap dirinya paling benar, tapi sekarang, ia berubah 90° (karena sikap menganggap paling benarnya masih nongol).

Kuroko sangat senang akan para penunggu pulang sekolahnya ini.

Ia merasa bahwa kegiatan pulang sekolahnya ini harus ia ingat terus.

Begitupula Akashi dan Kise.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku da**_

_**.**_

_**Next chapter: **_

_**Chapter 1: Smile~Kise Ryouta's Beginning**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author' note: Di fic ini tooru nyihir Kise jadi anak kelas 6 SD ^_^ supaya lebih unyu gitu dech~ *disawat* teruuus Akashi-sama berubah! (jadi apa? *ditampar*) eniwei...**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you!**_


	2. After-School 1

**After-School**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KnB itu milik Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan tooru...**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: Smile~Kise Ryouta's Beginning**_

_**.**_

_"I believe that when you put a smile out there, you get a smile back."_

_**-Heidi Klum**_

_**.**_

Dengan langkah gontai, Kise menuju ke _Seirin Koukousei._ Wajahnya murung karena kejadian di sekolahnya tadi pagi. Ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan air matanya, tapi Kise berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lembek dihadapan orang lain.

Kise masih nenunduk. Merenungkan peristiwa tadi pagi yang dialami olehnya.

_**[`°`] !? Flashback**_

_Istirahat kedua adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk mendinginkan diri dari panas matahari. Terutama kelas 6-B, kelas Kise, karena jam pelajaran sebelum bel istirahat adalah kebanyakan siswa memilih untuk masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing, dan bermain disana._

_Salah satu permainan yang mereka mainkan adalah tebak-tebakan._

_"Kou-kun, ayo sebutkan nama orang yang memiliki penampilan yang aneh di sekolah ini!" _

_Suruhan yang ditujukan 'Kou-kun' itu berhasil menarik perhatian Kise. Sepertinya ia juga penasaran, jadi Kise mendekati temannya yang bertanya._

_"Nee, aku juga mau tahu ssu!" _

_Kelasnya mendadak sunyi. Tiba-tiba semua siswa-kecuali Kise-tertawa terbahak-bahak. _

_Kise menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung. _

_Mengapa mereka tertawa terlebih dahulu sebelum temannya menjawab?_

_Kise mendengar, samar-samar, percakapan dari beberapa teman disekitarnya._

_"...Ah! Nggak tahu diri...!"_

_"Masa gitu saja nggak sadar!?"_

_"Haha...! Otaknya terlalu lambat..."_

_Kou, yang dari tadi duduk, berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap sinis kearah Kise._

_"Satu-satunya nama orang yang memiliki penampilan yang aneh di sekolah ini adalah..."_

_"KISE RYOUTA!"_

_Kise, baru pertamakalinya, mendengarkan tawa yang jahatnya luar biasa di telinganya dalam hidupnya._

_**[`°`] !? Back to the Future...**_

Kise menghela napas beratnya seraya menggenggam erat celana selututnya.

'_Kamu tidak boleh seperti ini Ryouta! Ini sangat memalukan ssu!' _batinnya lalu menutup kedua matanya yang mulai berair. Perjalanan rutinnya ke Seirin tertunda untuk kali ini.

Kise tidak berani memunculkan wajahnya sekarang ke orang itu. Wajahnya terlalu jelek dan memalukan.

Kise menarik napasnya perlahan. Namun saat menghembuskannya, air matanya juga ikut keluar.

Cairan kental nan manis itu berhasil melarikan diri dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"_K-kuso..._" gumamnya dan berjongkok untuk menutup dirinya, sepenuhnya. Tidak memedulikan orang lain yang menatap iba kearahnya. Kecuali orang itu.

"_...M-minna...hidoi ssu..._" lirihnya dan melanjutkan tangisan dalam diamnya. Kise belum merasa puas kalau dia hanya mengatakan itu, dia ingin berteriak.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, sebuah bayangan menutupi Kise dari cahaya matahari. Orang itu diam sebentar lalu mengelus lembut kepala Kise-yang masih tersedu-sedu.

Tangan kekar itu berhasil membuat Kise tercengang lalu ia melihat ke sang pemilik tangan.

Ah, ternyata dia...

Kise segera melap air matanya dan berdiri dengan cepat.

Orang itu menatap bingung kearah Kise.

"Kenapa? Tidak apa, teruskan saja tangisanmu..." kata orang itu dengan wajah datar yang sangat disukai olehnya. Kise menggeleng cepat.

Jantung Kise berdetak kencang saat orang itu mendekatinya. Refleks, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan orang tersebut.

'_Tidaaak! A-aku malu ssu! Aku habis nangis di depannya! __**Di depannyaaa!**__' _pikir Kise dengan histeris.

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

Kise segera berlari melewati pintu gerbang sekolahnya saat teman-temannya melihat dirinya.

'_Apa sih yang aneh...?_ ' tanyanya dibenaknya. Saat benar-benar jauh dari area sekolahnya dia kembali berjalan dengan normal.

"Sekarang Seirin Koukousei..." gumamnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mengintip dan mengikuti orang itu. Orang yang sangat Kise sukai.

Tanpa sadar dirinya telah berada didepan gerbang Seirin Koukousei. Menunggu sampai bel sekolah tersebut berbunyi. Mungkin akan mengambil waktu cukup lama untuk menunggu orang itu.

Kise menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding berbata dan kembali merenung.

Sejak kemarin dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Kekuatan untuk 'tersenyum'nya sudah habis, kelihatannya.

Sampai-sampai Kise tertidur karena berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Ngantuk ssu..."

_**[`°`] !?**_

"O-oi, itu penunggumu 'kan?"

"Iya, sampai nanti."

Orang itu mendekati Kise dan mencermati wajah yang tertidur tersebut. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, tangannya mengguncangkan bahu Kise.

"Bangun," kata singkat itu langsung membuat Kise bangun. Kise menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Orang itu tetap diam sampai Kise menatap lurus ke ruang kosong didepannya.

"...Sudah sadar?"

Kise melompat beberapa inci dari tanah dan bertatap muka langsung dengan orang disebelahnya. "Uwa!"

Orang itu...tetangga misteriusnya...orang yang berhasil menaruh hati seorang Kise Ryouta.

"_Go-gomen ssu!_ Aku tidak tahu diri ssu!" seru Kise membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Matanya tertutup rapat karena terlalu malu.

Orang itu berdehem kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak salah..." orang itu berhenti untuk berpikir.

"Ah! Namaku Kise Ryouta, Kuroko-senpai!"

Kise langsung menutup mulutnya saat menyebutkan nama orang tersebut.

Orang, yang ternyata bernama Kuroko, itu menatap Kise sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"_Hai_...Kise-kun..."

Mata Kise tampak kesana dan kemari untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. Karena ia telah mengikuti senpainya dalam waktu lama tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata dengannya.

Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk saling berbicara. Tapi, bodohnya, kesempatan emas Kise, untuk berbicara, terbuang-buang begitu saja.

Mereka berdua masih diam. '_Ayo! Ini bakal jarang terjadi Ryoutaaaa ssu!_ '

"_Etto, _Kise-kun,"

'_Tidak! Kuroko-senpai pasti akan meninggalkanku dulu!_ '

"I-iya!?"

"Kemarin...yang menangis itu Kise-kun 'kan? Di dekat perempatan..."

Kise menjadi _speechless_. Mengapa dia bisa lupa kejadian kemarin!?

Mau tidak mau, Kise mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Be-betul ssu."

Kuroko menawarkan tangannya kepada Kise.

"...Eh?"

"Kutraktir di MajiBa, ceritakan padaku disana."

Kise mengangguk cepat dengan wajah serius dan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

'_Yosh! Ini waktu berduaan yang tepat! Yeah! _'

_**[`°`] !?**_

Meluapkan semua perasaanmu kepada orang yang kamu sukai ternyata tidak susah-susah amat.

Kise dapat merasakannya, saat dia menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin, di sekolahnya, sambil menyelipkan perasaan-perasaannya di cerita itu.

Sekarang...dia merasa lebih baik.

"_Sou ka,_" tanggap Kuroko setelah Kise menyelesaikan 'dongeng'nya.

"Abaikan saja mereka Kise-kun. Mereka seperti anak kelas tiga saja."

Tiba-tiba Kise menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomenasai, _Kuroko-senpai..."

Kuroko menaruh gelas yang berisi Vanilla Shake yang dibeli olehnya. "Jangan salah paham karena wajah datarku ini, Kise-kun. Aku tahu, mungkin Kise-kun mengira aku bo-"

"Bukan itu, Kuroko-senpai!" potong Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta Kuroko untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku meminta maaf karena sudah menceritakan kejadian yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Kuroko-senpai ssu..." jelasnya sambil menatap kosong kearah _cheese-burger_nya yang tinggal separuhnya saja.

"Kise-kun,"

Kise menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kuroko. Wajahnya sedikit memanas karena namanya disebutkan dengan lembut oleh Kuroko.

"Kamu tidak ingat? Aku yang memintamu untuk menceritakan hal itu, Kise-kun. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu."

Kalimat Kuroko membuat jantung Kise berdegub kencang. Betapa sukanya Kise terhadap orang ini!

"A-ah..._hai _ssu..." ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kuroko.

Mereka berlanjut dengan menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka. Setelah selesai, tak terasa langit gelap sudah menggantikan langit cerah, Kise mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kuroko dan mulai beranjak pergi dari Kuroko.

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin disamping Kuroko sih.

Langkah kakinya dihentikan oleh tarikan dari tangan kirinya, "Tunggu Kise-kun."

Kise langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Kuroko setelah mendengarkan suaranya. "Ap-apa, Kuroko-senpai!?"

"Ayo pulang bersama. Aku mau menemanimu."

**PE~SH**.

Kise serasa mimpi-hidup semati. "Ng-nggak usah repot-repot ssu!"

"...Kenapa? Kita tetangga bukan?"

Jadi, iya tidak iya, Kise ikut berjalan bersama Kuroko. Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran yang bermunculan di benaknya. Kebanyakan yang irasional.

Kise menggeleng hebat. '_Tidak, Ryoutaa! Kamu masih kelas enam SD ssu! Belum waktunya ituu ssu!_'' batinnya histeris.

"Selama ini Kise-kun yang mengikutiku terus ya?"

Pertanyaan itu tepat mengenai akar ketakutannya. Batinnya mulai kejang-kejang.

"Iya ssu..." gumam Kise sangat kecil dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Tidak ada tanggapan dari senpainya.

Kise ingin sekali menggali tanah dan menyembunyikan dirinya disana dari Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela napasnya lalu mengusap kepala Kise. Seperti kemarin...

"Lainkali langsung saja bicara denganku, Kise-kun,"

Langkah mereka berhenti bersama.

"Eh? Maksud Kuroko-senpai...?" tangan Kuroko di kepala Kise seperti bertambah hangat saja.

Kuroko berjongkok lalu mendangak kearah Kise sehingga membuat Kise menunduk.

"Aku tidak terganggu kalau Kise-kun yang mendekatiku," Kuroko tersenyum tipis, namun sayang, Kise belum bisa melihatnya.

Saat bau khas Kuroko, vanila, merayap di sistem penciuman Kise yang masih tajam, sontak, wajahnya memerah padam.

"Ku-kuroko...senpai..."

Tangan Kuroko membelai pipi Kise dengan perlahan. "Pipimu sangat panas, Kis-?"

Tidak tahan lagi, Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Ia akan mengatakannya sekarang juga, pokoknya.

"_Suki ssu!_ "

Kise berani bertaruh kalau senpainya pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kuroko mendorong pelan tubuh Kise. "Kise-kun," Kise menutup matanya, tidak berani menatap Kuroko.

'_Siap-siap mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan Kuroko-senpai ssu!_ '

"Senyum."

Kini kedua mata Kise terbuka, karena bingung.

"Kuroko-senpai...?"

"Senyum. Sejak kemarin, aku belum melihatmu tersenyum sama sekali." kata Kuroko menatap lurus ke mata madu Kise.

Ah, dia benar sekali. Kise terlalu berpikiran negatif sehingga dirinya tidak tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan, bibir Kise mulai membentuk setengah lingkaran.

Bentuk setengah lingkaran yang sangat memukau penampilannya.

"Hehe~..." Kise mulai terkekeh. Tangannya masih berpangku di pundak Kuroko.

Dan suatu hal yang terjadi dimana Kise harus mengingatnya dalam sejarahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan ke orang lain. Senyuman yang tulus.

"Itu baru Kise-kun."

Kise terlalu terpukau sampai dia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kuroko...cchi..."

Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kuroko tetapi...apakah senyuman Kuroko kurang memuaskan hatinya?

_**[`°`] !?**_

Sampai sekarang pun, Kise belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kuroko, Kuroko hanya bersikap acuh-tak-acuh saja.

"Kurokocchi~~lain kali jawab yang benar~!" rengeknya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kuroko.

"Kamu masih terlalu muda untuk pacaran Kise-kun."

"Berarti Kurokocchi setuju ya!?"

"Tidak," Kise kembali merengek.

Mungkin Kise tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban dari Kuroko. Tapi ia tahu sekarang, kalau ia tersenyum, yang lain juga akan tersenyum.

Seperti saat ini.

Setiap Kuroko menangkap wajah Kise yang tersenyum cerah dia juga akan membalas senyuman Kise.

Tidak ada ruginya kalau belum mendapatkan jawaban 'kan?

.

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku da**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next chapter: **_

_**Chapter 2: Jealous~Akashi Seijuurou's True Feelings**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Akhirnyaaa chapter 1 sdh tamaat untuk chapter berikutnya gantian Akakuro :DD. Singkat saja, fic ini seperti oneshots cuman mengambil setting yang sama dan berulang-ulang saja :/ dan pairing akan berselang-seling antara Kikuro, Akakuro, n Akakuro+Kikuro~ eniwei...**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you!**_


End file.
